Like Sisters
by Dark Kyotoa
Summary: I really stink at summaries. Oh well. Just go inside to read it. PLEASE, at least tell me if you read it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Like Sisters

Chapter one: Normal day... right?

A mawile slept in a tree on a branch that seemed like it would break any minute. She yawned and her foot twitched gently. The pokemon seemed so peaceful, well, until an apple randomly hit her on the head. "Yow!" she yelped, jumping up and rubbing her head in pain. "What? If I didn't do that, you would have slept for the next decade or so!" a snubbull said from below her, grabbing the apple as it fell.. She took a hungry bite out of the bright red fruit. "Want some?" she called to her companion. The mawile just glared at her silently and sighed. "Sure." she said, immediatley perking up. "Just don't hit me with it again Snowy!" she muttered to herself. The snubbull, named Snowy, tossed it up and the other creature bit into it before letting it go. Snowy caught it in her pink paws and munched on it joyfully.

"You really need to learn how to lighten up a little, Mary. I used to be like you before I got used to it with Rita and Eve." she said jokingly. Rita and Eve were her mischevious little siblings. They were a chikorita and an eevee. Mary was the mawile. Mary climbed few branches and hung precariously from a high one that she always feared going onto. "Uh. Snowy. Help?" she said. Snowy blinked. "If you hate heights, why are you in a tree?!" she said, annoyed. Mary chuckled nervously. "I thought it wouldn't seem so high when I woke up," she said, looking embarrassed. Snowy looked up and laughed. "Sorry, you need to do that alone." she said, walking north. "Snowy! You get back here and help me down!" she screamed, fearing high places. I mean, it was only a three foot drop. "I'm just kidding!" Snowy said, running back to help her friend. She stood under Mary, arms out to catch her when she'd hop off.

Mary hesitated before letting go of the rough branch. She landed on Snowy's shoulders. The snubbull hadn't prepared for her to fall on her shoulders and tumbled over with Mary on her. The two yelped and fell to the dirt, messing up each other's fur. Snowy lied there and laughed. Mary got up and shook off the dirt. "How is me messing up my shiny fur funny?" she said, a bit freaked out by the loss of her shine. "It's not you, I'm laughing at myself!" Snowy half chuckled, getting up. She didn't bother to even look at her fur, which was covered in silt, but not ruined. "Oh, okay then. well, let's go. I wanna walk to the city to hang out and even take off this dirt and return to my usual shine." she said, trotting off with Snowy right beside her.

They began to stroll through the forest, not seeming to notice how amazing it would be to a human. The sunshine seeped through the thick foliage of the trees and plenty of starly and pidgeys were chirping merrily. Bugs were nowhere to be seen either. Besides the butterflies, that is. (Or butterfree and beautifly. Meh.) The warm beams of light rested on their fur, making everyone feel cozy and at home. Then again, nobody really had a true home. All of the pokemon seemed nomadic; always wandering. But, nobody really minded. Even though it was a perfect day for a walk, Mary was already tired. Her feet ached a bit. "Can I take a rest, Snowy? I'm really tired," she whined. "Yeah, especially since you WOKE ME UP SO EARLY!" she thought. The snubbull halted, trying to string together some words that wouldn't make Mary complain, but would keep them walking. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything. "Fine..." she mumbled in defeat. Mary smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way!" she chimed.

The pair stopped in a nice area. There was a boulder and some bushes with plenty of berries on them. Snowy plopped down into the shade of the huge rock and lied against it. The cool, moist surface was just what any pokemon would look forward to on a humid summer day. Mary climbed onto the monsterous thing and tried to relax. "What is up with you and climbing today?" said Snowy. "Well, this one isn't too high. Besides, we won't stay for long," Mary said. "Well, okay then. But don't expect me to save your butt if you get all scared later!" Snowy responded. The pink pokemon plucked one of the berried from a nearby bush and popped it into her mouth. She began to munch on it noisily. "Eeew, I hate your eating habbits, Snowy," Mary said, grimacing as she told her that. "What? As if you were any better!" she replied, poking fun at the mawile's own habits. "Shut up! That was a one time thing!" Mary snapped. Snowy snickered. "Okay then, sticky gal," she said, using the name that some other kid called Mary after one incident a while back.

After about twenty minutes, they began to travel again. Soon, the dirt gave way to concrete. The trees became buildings and grass seemed to disappear altogether. It was the city. Not just any city either, but one of the most bustling ones in the entire region. It was strange, being around so many humans. Not many of them seemed to notice Snowy and Mary either. Not at all. There weren't many other pokemon either. Only rattatatas and the occasional wurmple. They also didn't notice the two as they went along, they only pushed them away if they accidentally touched them. "Tough crowd..." Snowy mumbled. Mary giggled at Snowy's words. She was always the loud one, the one who didn't seem to care. Just enough kindness to keep them best friends, just enough tough love to keep her from betraying her. That was a part of their lives. Snowy was like Mary's older sister. Sure, she had her parents, but she never had any siblings. In Mary's opinion, Snowy WAS her sister. Her best friend. Everything.

They were both becoming anxious. How much longer would it take to get there? "Hey Snowy, are we almost there?" Mary questioned. Just then, they turned to the left. There was the pokemon center and the water fountain, almost as if they were on que. "Why don't you ask our destonation?" Snowy chuckled. They then darted towards the area, where plenty of other pokemon were frolicking around. One was a zangoose who was hanging out with a nidoran. A male one to be exact. "Hey girls, what's crackin'?" said the nidoran. Mary blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Nothin', chica! Whatcha doing later? I got-" he was cut off by the zangoose, who slapped him upside the head. "Ignore my buddy and his bad grammar skills. He does that with every girl he sees!" he said. Snowy chortled. "Good. Because if you hadn't have told me that, he would be having a taste of my fist right about now," Snowy said. The zangoose laughed. "I like you, you've got spunk," he replied. "Well, me and my friend here are a little busy right about now, so if you don't mind, we'll be leaving." Snowy grinned. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir!" Mary chirped. "The same to you, ladies." The nirdoran pulled the zangoose's hand off of his mouth. "Yeah, mamasitas! Call me!" he shouted as the zangoose carried him away. "They're not going to call you," the zangoose whispered into his friend's ear. Mary waved goodbye to them along with Snowy. "Strange guy, isn't he?" Mary said. Snowy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gone

Mary sat on the edge of the fountain, which was brimming with water. She placed her paws on it lightly and let it get wet before taking it back out. She then dipped her entire paw into the cool liquid, making it ripple. "Bonzai!" Snowy hollered before leaping into the pool and making a big wave. All the pokemon that were within five feet of the fountain were soaked, including Mary. "Remind us why we go out in public again?" Mary asked herself. The snubbull's head popped out of the water, and she laughed like a maniac. "Try it Mary! It's a blast!" she told her. Mary just sat there, embarrassed by her friend. She flustered. "Please don't do that again..." she begged. Snowy rolled her eyes. "Fine then, killjoy." Strange really, wasn't Snowy supposed to be more responsible? You know, being older and all.

Snowy stood up and began to drip. She shook it off with a _fwoosh fwoosh fwoosh! _Just like how a dog would. All the water landed on none other than Mary. "Thanks," she grumbled with sarcasm in her voice. "Aww, sorry Mary. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone here," she apologized. "Just, whatever dude. Whatever," Mary growled. "Go somewhere where I can't see you, so I can calm down!" she suddenly screeched. She felt angry, something that she usually didn't do. Her body began to burn fire red on the inside. Mary was thinking of all the times Snowy did stuff like this. How could she believe they were actually able to call each other sisters. Snowy growled. "Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" Snowy responded, clenching her fist. A group of other pokemon huddled around the pair, encouraging them to fight. Mary was actually depressed at the thought that others would actually want to see them tussle. She also knew that Snowy was capable of beating her to a pulp too. She hid her emotions by putting pure hatred into her eyes. Snowy also didn't want to fight, but everyone was cheering for them to start to attack each other. She too disguised her insecurity with fury. 'Here we go...' Snowy thought, raising a pale pink paw into the air. She flinched as she balled up her paw into a tight ball. It wouldn't only hurt her friend, but herself as well.

Then, by some miracle, everyone was running off. 'Oh good, now I don't have to fight," Snowy thought. But something was wrong. Everyone was moving so quickly that it was hard to tell which species was which. They were also... screaming! Snowy reached out and pulled a panicky pachirisu from the group. Her pupils bounced around the rest of her eyes as if she were going mad. "What's happening; What's wrong?!" Snowy half asked, half shouted. "Let me go! I don't wanna be snatched! Nooo!" she cried. At this rate, she wasn't going to learn a thing. Snowy slapped it, to see if it would calm down. "Oww..." she said. "Oh! It's terrible! There's this giant machine thing and it's sucking up everyone and everything in its path!" the pachirisu squeaked. Then, a sudden gust of wind came. It was getting stronger and stronger. "Ahhhhh! There it is! LET ME GOOOOO!" She shrieked before squirming free of Snowy's tight grip. She then scurried off without a second glance, only to be sucked up into the air. "Help me!" she shouted. She clawed at the grass frantically before she was gone in a second, into what looked like giant vacuum's stomach.

Snowy froze. What now?! The air was getting stronger. It made her wobble where she stood. "Make way!" a mightyena shouted. Then, he shoved Snowy to the side and she fell into the fountain. She kept her eyes open and saw a yellow and black blur go fly past before it was gone. 'It looks like...' Snowy's eyes grew wide. She forced her head above the water in a flurry of grasses and water. "MARY!" Snowy was able to see her friend fly off and into the evil machinery. "Mary, no!" she wailed. In an instant, the thing was off and away. It was only a speck in the sky now. A speck.

Mary was pounding on the steel of the creature-like machine. "Let us out!" she said between pounds. Similar cried were heard by others who were also trying to escape. She tried to bite on the wall with her jaws, but nothing happened. Beep. A loudspeaker sounded. "Hello, my darling new pokemon! I am one of your captors, Jesse! You're going to make us rich, rich, rich!" she announced. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get the privledge of being my new baby!" she continued. "We're all gonna diiiiiiiie!" a turtwig spluttered. Multiple pokemon began to panic. They banged as hard as possible on the sides, but they didn't even scratch. A new voice was heard, this time, it was a male. "Don't waste your energy, kiddies. This machine is made of he most expensive items money can buy!" he said, followed by Meowth. "Dat's right folks! So make yourselves comfortable on the S.S. Rocket!" Then, finally, a fourth voice. None other than Giovanni. "Will you two stop stealing my machines?! You weren't even the ones who caught them, you imbiciles!" Mary was in shock. This couldn't have happened. It wasn't possible! It was a dream. It had to be, right?! She raced up to a random pokemon. "Wake me up! Please! Wake me up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders. In the corner, a dewgong wallowed in misery. "I'm sorry, miss, but this is no dream," he whimpered. Mary stood still. No dream. These words hit her, hard. No dream. She then ran up to the dewgong and hugged him tightly. She collapsed in his warm, thick arms and began to sob. "I'm sorry, dear child, I'm sorry," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: An Ally and a Nuisance

Snowy jumped out of the fountain and began to speed after the flying machine creature. It was long gone by now, but she kept running. It had all those other pokemon in it, it could have been too much. Maybe it looked faster than it really was. Snowy's heart pounded in her chest. It might be alright.

Beating harder.

It would all be okay later. She'd be with her friend, napping in a tree. It would be like nothing ever happened.

Beating harder.

They'd be gnawing on new fruits they never even heard of. They'd find one that they both loved and eat it until they had to somehow make room for it in their overflowing bellies.

Her heart was still thumping.

Snowy's was already going faster than she even thought she could. Her short legs should have failed by now. Then she felt they were falling off. She still couldn't find the flying menace. Snowy tripped over her own feet and fell. Her sides ached so much. She was scratched up from head to toe. She was sweating waterfalls. But she didn't care. Northing else seemed to matter anymore. Her heart was beating as hard as it was when she was still running. She looked to the sky with sorry eyes. Who was she to be able to get her back? It wasn't as if she could fly. Even then, it would be difficult to keep up. Not as if it were going to make any difference. She could not see anymore. Tears blinded her vision. Snowy held her knees with her paws and cried silently. Cold tears sizzled on her hot and tired body. Well, she thought she heard them sizzle. She wiped away her tears, but they wouldn't go away. The snubbull gave up on trying to get rid of them. She just let them flow freely.

"Awww, poor girl. At least she looks cute when she cries." BASH! A nidoran crash landed in front of Snowy with a rather large bump on his head. His eye was twitching.

"Owww..."

"What the heck? Who's this guy?" she thought, her mouth hanging open. She blinked. Her light blue eyes darkened, then shifted back to normal in an instant. It was that one nidoran that was from the fountain!"Way to blow our cover, Ned," said a gruff voice. Snowy twirled around and saw the bushes rustling. She got into a battle stance. But it was only the zangoose that was hanging around Mary and her earlier. "What are you doing, punks?" She growled. She shuddered at what she just said. Snowy sounded just like one of those middle aged moms.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself and that guy over there," he said. He pointed a knife-like claw at the nidoran who was still in pain. "That freak is Ned. Don't mind him. He's desperate for a date. Nobody knows why." Snowy giggled and the zangoose shuffled his feet.

"And I'm Steel!" he proudly stated, grinning with eyes closed and pointing at himself. Fan-girls everywhere squeal with delight. ...Weirdos.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! I was suffering from a mixture of horrible writer's block, lots of homework, and dealing with the 110+ degree weather. --'''' If you are wondering why there are so many sweat drops, those are because we're all sweating a lot from this horrible weather! I also hated using the word "Belly". I don't know, I hate it a lot. But any other word would have sounded strange. :/


	4. Super Happy GO GO! Chapter

Super Happy GO GO! Chapter

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to the Super Happy GO GO! Chapter of my story. In every story that I write that has two or more chapters, I'm going to add the Super Happy GO GO! Chapter. Don't ask me why I named it SHGG!C. I just like it, okay! And it sounds kind of cute. The Super Happy GO GO! Chapter is going to be there just for really super short mini-chapters that don't really go along with the plot. So enjoy the first ever Super Happy GO GO! Chapter. D

------------------------

Ned the nidoran was lazily lying on a rotting stump. Loose pieces of stump-ness stuck to his fur like glue. Oh well, they would fall off later. He was relaxing and flirting with other girl pokemon for once. (Oh my gosh! O) "This is it, Ned, you're officially 100 relaaaaaxed!" he said to himself. He rolled was going to roll onto his stomach, but he unfortunately fell off of the stump. "Okay, oww..." he mumbled. He pulled himself up and dusted all the dirt from his fur. Then, a bellosum passed by him. The bellosum smelled sweet and flowery, like most of her kind. Ned smiled. "Now to get to work!'" said.

He crept up behind his "prey" and then tapped its shoulder. "Huh?" questioned the bellosum. "Hey there, pretty lady, I was just around the neighborhood and you happened to lighten my day! Are you sure you don't know Sunny Day?" he purred.

"Get away from me, you creep." it replied. Ned frowned. "Aww, burn, baby!" he said. The bellosum rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't think you understand, but let me give you a warning..." "I know what warning you're gonna give me!" Ned laughed. "The warning of LOVE!" The bellosom furrowed its brow. "I've had enough of you!"

"No you haven't! Nobody ever has enough of I, Ned Nidoran!" Ned proclaimed. The bellosom's patience finally snapped. "I'M A DUDE!" _he_ said. Ned froze. "So all this time I was hitting on... AHHHHHHH!" he shouted. Ned then bolted away, never to be seen by that bellosom again. "Freak," muttered the bellosum.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Base Arrival

Mary lied on the cold metallic floor and slept. Like so many of the others that were trapped. They were in there for who knows how long, but about 8 or more hours had passed. Suddenly, the room jolted to the side and caused her and the others who were in there to fall to the the left. She shrieked and fell onto some other pokemon. Then many of the other captured ones fell onto her. She gasped for air but there wasn't anything to breathe in. Just before she felt like she was going to faint from loss of oxygen, a trapdoor opened and everyone fell out of the machine. Mary coughed and took in the cool refreshing air, vacuuming in each breath as if it were going to be her last. Mary opened her eyes and saw a room. There wasn't very much in the room, just a metal room that looked about the same as the inside of the machine where she was held. The ceiling had many panels on it that looked like they could open up. The walls and floor looked scratched up, from the other pokemon before her who tried to escape. Many fearful and confused cries were heard. One in particular was extremely loud and sounded as if they were tearing that person apart.

As soon as she heard the other person scream, a freezing cold hand grappled onto her body. A chill ran up her spine. She looked down and saw a metal hand on her. Mary's eyes scanned up towards where the arm was coming from. It came from the panels, which were open now and pulling innocent people into its dark depths. Mary tried to grab onto something - anything that could free her from the arm's icy grip. But it was all empty, nothing else was in there. Her fragile body was lifted as she cried in terror. She was pulled into the ceiling, and was looking into the room where there were only a few who hadn't been plucked from the ground they stood on yet. They would be soon. The light from that room became smaller and smaller until the darkness of the passageway where she was sucked into clouded her vision. She couldn't think. There was a gas in the air that made Mary feel drowsy. Or was that just her mind, making her fall into darkness to try and get away from the harsh reality? She didn't know and didn't care, and she fell into a dead faint.

Snowy, Steel, and Ned were walking along a forest path. Leaves swayed in the breeze and everything was silent. They passed by a river. Snowy and Mary both loved to play there, bathe there. Why couldn't they have gone to the river instead of the fountain? Snowy slapped herself in her mind, since slapping yourself in front of newly gained friends isn't exactly good. They skipped on the stones to get across the river without being swept away or wet. Snowy frowned. She felt guilty for what had happened. She didn't even get to apologize to Mary for almost fighting with her. Heck, why did she even do that? She probably hated her right now. All she wanted to do was to see her again and admit she was wrong. Was that too hard to ask for? Snowy sighed in frustration. Steel looked down at her and noticed her angsty emotions.

"Don't worry! We aren't just here with you to watch you fail, we're here to help!" he reassured. Snowy became confused and looked at his face.

"So, what you're saying is, you're going to help me?" Snowy said. Steel smirked. "Yup. I mean, do you really think I could sleep at night knowing that I didn't help at least one person in a Rocket attack?" Snowy blushed. "I guess not..."

"Yeah! Do you think that I'd let a pretty mawile like that outta my site?! The answer is heck no!" Ned rudely interrupted. Snowy growled and tossed him even farther than Steel had. Ned then crash landed into a thorny bush.

"Wow... you're strong," Steel said, flabbergasted. "Thanks!" Snowy said gleefully.

Mary woke up after a few minutes. She felt a stabbing pain where the claws were gripping her torso. But what she noticed was that she saw a light at the end of the passageway. It was becoming bigger and brighter and soon she had to squint just to look in that direction, then, she was submersed in pure white light. Mary was then tossed like a rag doll into the mouth of a cage. She groaned in pain. Then, the door was closed. She stood up and went to the cage's edge. It wasn't very big, since there were many cages stacked on top of another like boxes. She was somewhere in the middle of the ocean of cages. Some pokemon were trying to find a way to pick the locks, but it was no use, they were automated. Others were just a heap of sadness and were cowering in fear. "Why aren't they attacking the bars?" she asked herself. She bit the walls with the specially developed horns on her head. Then, a wave of pain coursed through her body. A mixture of electricity and water, to double the pain. She cried out loudly in pain and then doubled over on the ground, smoldering a little. Mary began to pant. "There's no hope, is there?" she thought as she fainted.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Good Gone Bad?

Steel and Snowy were both walking along the forest path. Ned wasn't walking because he was "Too cool to walk". So Steel carried him on his shoulder through most of the trip. A few spearrow cawed in their treetop homes and waited for someone to carelessly drop a meal for them to devour whole. Fortunately, the trio didn't have any food on them, so the bird like pokemon wouldn't attack.

"So do you know where Team Rocket's base is at?" Snowy questioned. "Of course! I've been there millions of times!" Steel responded. "You have to know where a Team base is at, otherwise you're dead meat out here," he continued. Snowy tightened her lips. "There are hardly any humans back in my home..." she spoke. "Hmm, lucky you! Do you know how many times people have tried to catch ME!?" Ned complained. "People don't want you, you're too common to even be wanted," Steel remarked. The nidoran frowned. "Shut up!"

Snowy sighed in exasperation and Steel blinked. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked her. Snowy tilted her head. "Why?" "I dunno, you look kind of tired to me..." Steel said in a absent minded tone. "Well, I'm not, thank you very much. I don't need your pity!" she blazed. Then Steel grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and placed her on his own shoulder. "I said I don't want any pity, you twit!" Steel let out a straight face. "My shoulder is cold..." "Well, you always have me to warm your shoulder!" Ned proudly said. Then Steel simply tossed him off his own shoulder blades. "Get off, the girl needs some room." Ned blushed red.

"Hey! I'm not good enough and you need some girl to warm you instead of your amigo?!"

"Yep."

"Oh... okay then. I see how it is!"

A nervous chuckle escaped Snowy. "Uhh, sorry dude!" she said, scratching the back of her head. "Feh, whatever," said Ned. (Rhyme:P) Just then, the ground underneath them collapsed. Steel jumped backwards and teetered off of the edge of the gaping hole, but Ned himself fell in. He groaned. "Why me?!" Steel regained his balance and pulled Ned out of the hole. "You two okay?" Steel asked. "I'm fine," Snowy said. "Ditto!"

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Just then, a screaming purple ditto ran by. Nobody could tell if he was naturally purple, or if he was just purple from screaming. Then he disappeared into the dense foliage of the forest. "Okay... that was weird." But wait, they heard a hushed tone coming from the bushed to their right.

"Drat, they didn't fall in! I told you to put more grass over it!"

"Sorry boss!"

The three looked at each other, confused. "What the heck is that?!" Steel said.

"I told you not to talk so loudly!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, they heard you talking too!"

"Whatever. Let's just pop out!"

A pair of dark figures appeared in front of them. It was a riolu and a lucario. (:o Shocking!) "Oh great, it's the emo bunch!" Snowy griped. The lucario and riolu glared at her before they began to speak. "We're here to take your things!" the riolu said. "And to turn you in to Team Rocket!" the lucario said, finishing off what the riolu had said. "Look, we don't have any time for this! So will you get the heck out of our faces and LEAVE!" he shouted, baring his fangs. "Not until you hear about our sad histories first!" the riolu said. Snowy stared at them with an annoyed look.

"I know what you're gonna say. You are two brothers and your parents and younger sibling were captured by evil trainers. Then Team Rocket took you in and tortured you mercilessly. Soon you learned to show no emotion, yadda, yadda, yadda, and now you're going to try and talk to us until you somehow become good and turn against them. Not gonna happen. So tell you what, if you go away and pretend you never saw us before, we won't beat you guys to a pulp. Capiche? I thought so. So, MOVE!"

The pair were stunned, since she told them the story of their lives within a matter of about 30 seconds. Then, they ran of screaming and crying at the top of their lungs. "Wow, how'd you learn to do THAT?" Ned asked. Snowy smirked. "You have NO idea about how many pokemon like that I've encountered, do you?"

A few clangs were heard, some shouting, then it was still again. Mary drowsily opened her eyes and rubbed them to get the sand out of them. At first, she couldn't recall where she was at. But then it came back to her. Waking up in the morning with Snowy strutting in front of her towards the lively city, the fountain, the fight- wait, they didn't fight, did they? But... she insulted her friend. Mary had a sudden outburst she couldn't take back. Now that she was stuck here, she'd never have a chance to apologize to her friend. Her soulmate. Sister. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and let them out. How awful she had been towards Snowy. She buried her face into her knees to hide her face from everyone else. She felt cold, colder than the room itself. Alone. Sure, there were hundreds of other prisoners trapped alongside her, but it didn't make a difference. Nothing would anymore. She may as well curl up and die there. Snowy wouldn't take her back, even if she managed to escape. She recalled a faint memory from back when they were hardly even 8. It was of she and Snowy, during one of their most peaceful moments...

_A young Snowy and Mary are sitting on a stump. The sky was starting to become a flurry of colors. Pink, orange, yellow, all of the colors blended into one beautiful sunset. The end of a beautiful day. Mary climbs off of the stump just as the night begins to settle, but Snowy grabs her arm to keep her from leaving. Mary looks confused and blinks._

_"Snowy, why do you want to stay? The sunset is over anyways," she says._

_"Wait, the best part is almost here! Just a few more minutes!"_

_Now she seems to give her a doubtful look. Mary taps her foot impatiently._

_"Look, I don't like the night as much as you do. Besides, my family is going to start to worry about me if I don't get home soon."_

_Snowy still stands her ground._

_"Just trust me, I'll get you home. It's just that something special is supposed to happen tonight. You'll see!" Snowy says. Mary gets back onto the stump and sighs._

_"Okay then."_

_After about half an hour, the sun is completely gone. The sky is pitch black until one little light glimmers. Then another one. And another! Soon, the entire sky is shining brightly with stars that look like billions of little fireflies. They aren't normal stars either. Instead of the usual white, they're red, blue, yellow, all so different! It's like an ocean, only better. Hundreds of comets pierce through the navy blue sky and leave little trails behind them. The stars are huge and practically right in front of them. Both of their eyes shine with a young innocence, and their mouths are agape. The night gives them a sheer joy, one never felt before. They were truly happy now. Mary turned to Snowy and smiles._

_"Thank you."_

Back in reality, Mary quakes. She wanted to go back to that day, stay there forever, watching the stars fall through their celestial home. Just her, Snowy, and the heavens. Only them.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fear My Wrath, Dood

Snowy stared up at the immense building in awe. Her light blue eyes are wide in a mixture of terror and amazement. How could anything build something that huge? As she pondered this, they headed towards the doors of the building. But, as expected, there were two Team Rocket grunts in their way. They had glazed looks in their eyes, as if they were in some far off land. Steel knew it. They'd easily be able to slip by, unnoticed. As long as his plan went well, anyways. Steel suddenly grabbed onto the scruff of Ned's neck.

"Holy miltank! What are you-"

_Whoosh!_

Ned went soaring over the grunt's heads and onto one of their legs.

"Grah! Fred, get it off of my pants!"

"I can't! The stupid prickles are stuck!"

This was all happening as Ned was desperately trying to escape, wriggling around to free himself. Soon, due to the poison, the guy was knocked out. His companion looked around and ripped Ned off of the guy's leg, making some skin tear off. He then went for assistance in aiding his injured friend. Ned seized the chance to escape and did.

"What is wrong with you, bastard?!" Ned yelled. Snowy let out a chortle.

"What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you aren't taking credit for being a distraction," Steel said blatantly.

The nidoran became flushed. He began to head towards the entry without making a noise, so that they wouldn't die of laughter. Whatever. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have been able to get in. So really, he was a hero, right? Ned felt a beam of pride. He helped save them! Well, they hadn't saved Snowy's friend yet. They still had a long way to go.

The building was actually quite simple for a team base. White hallways and linoleum, with the occasional picture of an honorary member who helped cause destruction and turmoil in the world. If it had to be compared to something, it was most like a hospital. Except for the scolding of a member or the shrieks of pain, it was eerily silent.

Ned spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Maaaaaaan. It's pretty freaky in here, am I right?"

"Strangely, yes. You're right about that," said Snowy.

They came upon plenty of doors, but none of them held much interest. Most of them were filled with file cabinets containing information on possible threats and such. They ripped open plenty of envelopes, hoping to find information on where pokemon were held in the vicinity, but most of it had pictures of humans. Bleh, one kept on coming up time and time again. A boy with a hat, spiky black hair, and a backpack was how he'd be described, in the most simple terms. (If you don't know who this guy is, then you are scary!)

"Oh my gosh, WHY is this guy always in these things!" Snowy piped up.

"Maybe they wanna rape him or something," Ned suggested.

"How do you know what 'rape' means?" Steel asked.

"... Nobody asked you!"

Snowy and Steel shrugged it off. As if they didn't know how he knew.

"Sir, there are intruders in the Information wing! What do we do?" said the grunt, his voice pleading for advice from his boss.

"Who are they? If it's that Ash kid, I think I'm going to scream..." the big man replied.

"Well, umm, it appears that they aren't even humans."

Giovanni furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"It's complicated..."

"Spit it out, nimrod!"

"They're _pokemon_, sir."

"... Very well then. If you're going to toy with me, then I can't have that. Get out of my sight!"

"Boss, it's true!" another one said. "Just look at the tape!"

The man held a tape showing what had happened. As they watched Steel, Ned, and Snowy enter the building, avoiding workers, trying to find a specific room, a twisted smile sprouted upon the evil man's face.

"Well now, I guess we can play along with their little charade. Guards!"

"Yes?" they asked, pulling out walkie talkies, ready to send in backup.

"Don't do anything."

"Huh? But they're going to-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Ummm... no."

"Then do as I say. Now get out of my sight!"

The men stared at each other doubtfully before scurrying out the door. Giovanni looked up and smirked, with a look of amusment (Sp?) in his cold eyes. _These aren't stupid beings. They're very crafty. But I guess I'll just have to be one step ahead of them._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Escape

Mary slouched against the edge of her cage. The bars dug into her bare skin (Even though her skin is made of steel... don't ask.) Right now, she was resting, attempting to save energy for a planed escape. When the people came to get her, she'd attack them then. Yeah. It would work, right? She the clanging of a few other doors, then others trying to escape. She raised her red eyes without moving her head. It looked like they were about to win. Mary internally cheered for him, only to see them pull out a syringe and stab it into the poor creature's skin. It winced, only to fall limply onto the ground. Whether or not he was dead, she didn't know. She didn't want to find out for herself. She lowered her eyes again and whimpered. Some of the other pokes in there looked like they just got there, others may have been there for months. She could tell who had been there for a while by the icy cold glare. She didn't want to become one of them. Yet another pair of evil trainers came, but they weren't going in there to pick anyone up. Just to guard. And chat...

"Hey, Michel, have you heard about those pokemon that found their way in here?"

Mary shot up as she heard this, as well as a few others. Sure, they couldn't speak English, but they weren't stupid. They understood it quite well, thank you very much. Maybe... maybe they were here to save them!

The man known as Michel opened his eyes wide. "Seriously? How did they get in?"

"I dunno, but they're tough. At least that's what I hear. They've already taken on a few of the others."

"Hmmm, well, they ought to be tired at this point, huh?"

"Probably, but Boss sent us in here just in case. He didn't want those three giving the other pokes any ideas."

"Oh. What kind of pokemon were they anyways?" Michel asked.

"How should I know? I wasn't there! But I think one was pink and blue... I wasn't sure. I was just watching the tapes."

Mary gasped, but immediately shut her mouth with her paws. She realized that one of them must have been Snowy. She did care! Her heart swelled with pride and her eyes became bright with a renewed sense of hope. _Oh please, wherever you are, Snowy, find us! I know you can!_

"Oh my friggen gosh! How many of those guys are in here?" Snowy shouted as she ran beside the Steel and Ned. Her stubby feet were hustling over towards the next door. Steel opened the knob and saw that it was just a few other grunts, who had taken notice of them and surged after them.

"Yipe!" Steel slammed the door in their faces and ran off towards the next one.

"I think we already passed through this hall!" Ned said. "Essays, we better get to the next floor!"

"But where are the stairs?!" Snowy shrieked, barely avoiding a swift from some unknown pokemon. She opened the next door and saw there were dark steps leading to the next, and last, floor.

"I think that should answer your question, girl." They hiked up the stairs and into the last corridor. The stuffy hallway seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the air and left a scent of sterile metal. The lights flickered, like a dying firefly. Ned gulped.

"I thought you were the manly one."

"No I'm not! Steel is, right Steel?"

"You're such a baby, Ned."

"Ch'yeah. You remind me of Mary when she gets freaked out on me."

The double doors opened just a crack, only enough to just see inside and feel the air attempting to rush out of there. Snowy peeked inside with a fearful blue eye. She almost said something, but stopped herself as she noticed the grunts that were protecting the other door. Hundreds of pokemon, crammed in like sardines. The odor was unbearable, a mixture of vomit and sweat. One whiff sickened her to no end. Yet the room managed to be all white. Why was it so clean outside of the room, but so disgusting where they held the others? She let this thought whizz by for a moment before she saw a black and yellow creature. It was Mary, so close, yet so far away. Sweat beads began to pop out of her head.

"How do we get in?" Snowy asked.

"Well, we just do the same as we did those other grunts." Steel said, cracking his knuckles.

"But they might have stronger pokemon or a trap or somethin!" Ned said.

"Hmm, true." Steel said. "But its' worth a shot, right? I mean, we can't do much else at this point."

Snowy paused and looked longingly through the hole. Both she and Mary looked absolutely miserable, as if they were going to disappear from existance any second. Snowy stiffened herself and smirked.

"Let's roll!"

So they were off! "Attack!" Ned shouted, pointing towards the grunts. Snowy and Steel both did so, preventing them from releasing their pokeballs. Steel clawed at one of the men's face until it became a bloody mess. "Stop! Please!" but they kept going at them. Snowy was releasing all her stress on the poor guy.

"That's it dude! This is for taking her!'" she said. Snowy then sunk her fangs into the man's calf, making him cry out like a dying animal. He jerked himself every which way to fling Snowy off, but she was determined to make them all pay for not only what they did to Mary, but every other pokemon that had been trapped in the scale model of heck. All while Mary watched them, fighting for her, for everyone else. If everyone else came in there, it would be a hopeless cause, but they didn't care. They kept going. Her eyes began to feel heavy with tears, but they weren't for sadness. Far from it. The joy of seeing her again, knowing she had gone all that way, even though she had been the way she was. _Thank you. I don't deserve a friend like you. Thank you, big sister._

"Snowy!"

The men were well past unable to move, so she turned. Inside of a cage three sizes too small was Mary. As soon as she was her, she pounced at the door of the cage. Mary's cage rattled and the fragile door opened without so much as a zap. How did it open without shocking them? Just then, hundreds of other pokemon sprang out of their cages and bolted towards the door. Some sobbing, others without so much as a word. They didn't notice though, they were too busy embracing, hugging to keep from being pulled apart again.

"I thought I would never see you again!" they both cried at the same time.

"Freaky..." Ned whispered to Steel. The zangoose smirked. Well, that must be why they were so close, right? He looked at both of the pokemon up and down, wondering how such an odd pairing had met or how they even became friends. Heck, NOTHING about them was similar. He could only waste his time and energy pondering this. At his point, everyone was out of the room, except for those four.

"Come on guys, let's go! I have to get to know you chicas some more, if you know what I mean. Eh? Eh?" That was obviously Ned.

The two girls nodded, but something happened just then. Something strange, but kind of expected at the same time. The floor beneath them collapsed, leaving them to fall to the ground like sacks of lead with the cages.

A/N: Muahahaha! I left you at a cliffhanger. DEAL WITH IT!


End file.
